Oh Lord Baby
by tahsan.ahmad.75
Summary: After blasting Goku ... Baby and tuffel Bulma go to the Capsul Corp ... What happens there ? That's a lovely secret . Here I am reviling it :) Hope u enjoy ...


I don't own Dragon ball gt or anything . This story is just for fun . Nothing like this has ever happened . This story is for Adults . So read in ur own responsibolity ... Arrigato Gozaimasu ... Hope u will enjoy ... :)

""" Oh lord Baby """

" Come out shenrone " , Baby summons the 'Red star Dragon balls ' . He orders Shenrone to destroy the earth within a year and the planet 'Tuffel' to come near earth . He always wanted to destroy those saiyans as they destroyed planet Tuffel in the past age . He wished his planet back but now he and his tuffels need to move there . Suddenly Bulma who is a tuffel now said to Baby that she has a surprise for him . Baby looks a her seductive eyes . He could guess what it was . Without wasting anymore time he take Bulma's ride to Capsul corp. with a thought that Goku who is just a little kid now , has died .

Within minutes they arrive at the Capsul corp . Bulma asked Baby to come in and see her place . Baby smirked . He goes inside her room in Capsul corp industry . Baby could see that Bulma's room was covered in pink paint . But the thing that his eyes stuck at that her bras and panties was here and there on her sofa . He take a panty in his hand without knowing what it was . He looked at Bulma . She wasn't in the dress she was before . He thought that those was part of her body . Now he is watching her in those little fibers . He couldn't resist her half nude body . Though she is old but she is still Super sexy . He could feel that something in his pant got hard . It felt like it will tear his pant . He ordered Bulma to open it and check what happened .

Bulma opens his pant with her soft touches . It make him feel like some part of his body is gonna blast . He couldn't make out what's happening with Vegeta's Saiyan body .

Bulma pulls his pant down . Some hard rode type part of his body appeared . She felt that she has seen this before . She at once takes a photo of it and searched on internet . Some photos appeared with captions . It says the rode was a "Dick" . It is the sexual part of a mans body . Baby said , " Hmm ... if it's a Dick then . Can u also search how to use it ? " Bulma nodes her head and gets back to work .

After searching for a while she could find a page with the details . She shows it to Baby . Baby felt interesting with it . He thought , "if I can fuse Tuffel with Saiyan and human I can make a powerful creature ". He orders Bulma to let him see how to have sex practically . Bulma said " anything thing for u lord Baby " .

She pulls put all cloths Baby was wearing . She takes his dick in her and squeeze it with her hands . Baby felt a bit pain but he left it on Bulma as she was expert .

Then Bulma starts sucking his Tuffel dick . Baby felt like he was in heven . After doing this for a while she gets herself nude totally . She asked Baby to suck her Vagina . Baby didn't know how to . She felt it . She takes his fingers and insert them in her Vagina . Baby understood her need so he started give her a squirt orgasm . He felt his tongue want the taste of her vagina . Without asking her he started to licking her pussy . Her twat was full with female cum . Baby felt it salty first time but then he started to lick it like it was some holy water . While Baby doing this Bulma was squeezing her bobs with one hand and with the other hand she was touching her G point . But she couldn't control herself anymore . She cumed in Baby's mouth . Baby was at the top of his sex level . He swallowed it all .

Bulma takes Baby's lips in her and kiss him tightly . She said " Please lord Baby . I cannot wait anymore . Please put it inside my vagina " Baby kissed her back and replied that " Sure my slave . Take my dick inside " . By saying this Baby inserts his dick at the mouth of her vagina . With a little pushing his whole hard dick goes inside her vagina . Bulma mouns with pleasure . Ahhhhhhhhhhh ummmmmmmm ...

Baby starts to fuck her . She was feeling so much pleasure with this Tuffel dick inside . She mouns over and over . Ahhhmmmmmm hmmmmmmm ahhhhhhhh ummmmmm mmmmmmmmmm ohhhhhhh ooooooooooooooo ummmmmmmm oh yea Baby ... Faster please ... ahhhhhhhh ummmmmm ... Baby moves it inside her as faster as he can . Bulma was in totally seductive mode . She was enjoying it .

After doing this for a hour Baby felt like something is coming out of his dick . He takes off his dick from her vagina . He say some white substance came out of his dick . It was almost like when Bulma cumed . Bulma explain to Baby that this was Man cum . Baby was feeling so pleasure while the ejection of his cum inside the pussy of Bulma . Bulma was also feeling pleasure . She catches Baby with her hands hardly . After that Baby's dick got small . Still there was some cum on it . Bulma gave her obeying master a mouth orgasm and eat all the cums from his dick . Bulma then looked at Baby and said " Oh lord Baby u r the best . U gave me such pleasure " Baby smirks .

After all that the two nude bodies lain down the floor and slept together with the pleasure and enjoyment of their life they could ever have .

... Fin ...


End file.
